


Written in the Stone

by Itzbbop



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Optimus Is Tired, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Starscream and Skyfire's past relationship, Starscream being Starscream, Stone AU, let him rest, megatron was a DICK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop
Summary: Everyone is tired of the war. The only thing stopping Optimus Prime from giving up is the lives that depend on him.Primus hears his cry for help, and answers in the strangest way possible.In short, almost the entire Decepticon army is turned into stone. Why? and is there any hope of them coming back?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Primus (transformers) - Relationship, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Written in the Stone

The war was long and stressful, and in the end mechs were fighting for the sake of fighting. Ask someone what they were fighting for? You'd get a faraway look from their optics in return, nothing more. Worn servos and dull plating pieced together weapon after weapon; it was like that feeling when you cry, and keep trying to cry even though your tears have dried and your sobs had stopped choking you. The war was about to break the camel’s back if something wasn't done, but that had been said over and over, like a mantra to ensure that there was still a thinking effort of how the war could be diminished.

Optimus Prime had felt the presence of Primus from time to time, but on this particularly rainy day the being was nagging at his spark through the Matrix. Optimus didn't pay much mind to it, especially since he was currently on the front lines and could not under any circumstances be distracted. The air was thick with rain and humidity, almost smothering. Mud covered the peds of many, and off in the distance there was a much larger storm brewing, lightning weaving its way down onto the land below. 

The intense feeling of Primus’s presence only grew stronger as Optimus was met with the sight of Megatron, strutting towards him with the same wicked smirk he always adorned on the battlefield. He was always so falsely confident, and somewhere behind the crazed fury in his optics there was a hint of the same exhaustion that Optimus himself was feeling. As Megatron began to recite his same lines of “We meet again Prime!” the Prime himself held up a servo to shush him. “Not today Megatron, not in the mood. Let's just get this over with.” Megatron’s smirk only grew. “What, are you unfit to fight? Doesn't surprise me, you old fool!” with that, the former gladiator lunged at Optimus, fist reared back to pack a punch. Expecting this, Optimus caught the closed servo in his own. 

The storm overhead was getting closer insanely fast, lightning striking near the two mechs. Distracted, the Matrix bearer found himself being punched square in the jaw, unlatching his battlemask with the punch. The crumpled metal fell to the muddy ground below, and in the time it took Optimus to recover, he was already being punched over, and over. He could hear Megatron chuckling like a madman, but it felt like someone had stuffed cotton into his audials. Everything sounded dreamy and far away. The two leaders ended up falling into the mud-laden ground, with Megatron crushing him with his entire weight.

Optimus punched back with every inch of his being, and they probably looked like two younglings squabbling over something. It had gotten to the point where they were trying to beat eachother up for the sake of having something to beat up. Optimus eventually lost his composure, swinging and kicking wildly. Some of his troops stood shocked at the immature fighting style, but the battle around them still carried on in a blur of blinding noise. They were both covered in mud and each other’s energon, but Optimus’s face looked much more painful than Megatron’s. His lip plates were busted, leaving a nasty trail of smeared energon in its wake. His nose appeared to be broken as well, and a nasty smear of pink lifeblood covered his nasal ridge. There was swelling under one of his optics, and overall: the Prime just looked worse for wear. Time stretched on and the feeling of having his face plates beat in was almost numb. He lay there, too exhausted to do anything but weakly push at the chassis of his nemesis. “Pathetic. I should just finish you off right here. Maybe I'll turn your soldiers into slaves instead of deactivating them all! I'm feeling generous!” The weight of Megatron was suddenly lifted, only to be replaced with the warmth of a fusion cannon powering on. “Enjoy your time in the Pits of Unicron, Prime!” before the end for Optimus could come, a shrill scream was heard from Megatron himself. Weakly lifting his helm, what he saw made the Matrix-bearer sure he was either dead or in an intense fever dream. At rapid speeds starting at the former gladiators peds, a dull grey began to cover his frame. Surely he wasn't dying, Megatron wouldn’t let himself be offlined out of the blue like that, would he? It was futile, but Megatron began trying to move his now-greyed legs. Everyone on that battlefield stopped and looked or listened to the screaming of the once-proud leader, before their attention was drawn to different locations on the muddy battlefield. More and more Decepticon screams were heard, bathed in the same gray that their oh-so-wondrous leader adorned. After the last panicked yell there was an intense, heavy silence that covered every Autobot. No one even dared to move.

The grey had some sort of shine to it, confirming that Megatron or any of his soldiers was indeed not deactivating. If not, then what? The roaring storm overhead briefly allowed a misplaced ray of sunshine, landing on Megatron’s unusually fearful face. He became more panicked as the gray spread throughout his entire body, and it all happened so fast that the injured Prime couldn’t help if he wanted. Right as the gray reached the former gladiator’s neck, he casted a fearful look to the sky as if he was pleading to a God he stopped believing in long ago. As the gray covered his last optic, the ray of sunshine disappeared right into the storm once again.

Eventually the storm overhead passed, seemingly vanishing. It seemed like vorns before anyone moved or spoke, stunned into silence. Skyfire, out of his own curiosity as a scientist, was the first to step towards one of the greyed Decepticons. Every Autobot watched as closely as possible for some kind of chemical reaction when Skyfire reached out to gently brush one of Starscream’s cold, lifeless wings. His reaction was immediate, face plates turning from curious and slightly disturbed to downright confusion.

“I- sir- this is stone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
